


Trying to make it up to you

by Alyx_Fates



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro Dies, i literally wrote this for school, not a lot of real detail, only metions of other striders, really all about bro trying to make up shit to dave, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Fates/pseuds/Alyx_Fates
Summary: The Sburb session has started off horribly, Bro knows what is going on from vague memories he's not even sure are his, all he knows is that there is an ending coming for his lil man he didn't prepare him for and he has to go fix it. After all these years of working him to get ready for this game you knew was coming you know he hates you and you know you where abusive asf, but maybe you can redeem yourself.(Complete one chapter)Rated teen and up for language





	Trying to make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my sophomore year for class and I was literally looking for the quickest, easiest way out of the assignment, bare with me I still haven't edited it properly.

==> Become the trashy adult

You are and always have been the trashy adult and things couldn’t have been worse.

Well shit, the world was doomed, your brother and his friends started it, and now have to fix it. Reminds ya’ of good times. You knew how all of this was going to go down and there was nothing to do about it. So why not just sit back crack open a beer and just let the world be? 

Simple, because that be stupid. 

You were Dirk ‘Bro’ Clementine Strider. You couldn’t kick back and let your lil’ bro go head first into his death with three other 13-year-olds, that just wasn’t the right thing to do. You grabbed the only non-trash katana in the house (your own). Ready to head out and then grabbed the beer, downing it and set off into a world filled with with meteors crashing down around the city.

Lil’ Cal was soon by your side as you flash stepped through the city. It was in shambles, everyone that hadn’t been hit by a meteor or killed by one of the idiots that thought it was everyone for themselves, where trying to board up their homes or get somewhere they thought would be safe. Man if only they knew, huh?

No matter what they did the world was going to end and everyone was going to die. the only way to even come close to staying alive was to join a session of the game, Sburb. You played when you were a kid. Well at least an alternate universe version of yourself did, somehow you got memories from them and you hope to any gods out there that, that meant they won the game and are still alive.

Finally you found it, well more or less realized that it was right over you, the gate into the real game and thank Jegus that it seems Dave had already built up to it and entered. Taking a deep breath and steeling yourself, you flashed up to the roof. Man you loved the view from up here. The sun was blazing, red rocks were crashing down like a fire rain, people were screaming bloody murder, and buildings were being crushed. You remembered that before you could go into the portal that you were suppose to be in a void of sorts. You guessed it to be only seen by the players not those around. 

Looking up at the tower of steel that seemed to bend with its heights you crouched down and rocketed your way up a good portion of the tower. You made your way up within a minute which was good considering the amount climbing you had to do. Taking the final leap you made it into Dave’s first gate and wow this was horrible.

The ticking of clocks could be heard all around you, all out of time with each other heat rose from lava below the somehow holding metal grounds set up. But now wasn’t the time to be admiring the scene you needed to find your brother as soon as possible. 

==> Okay we don’t have time for this, Bro Time leap!

What’s a time leap, why has the past several hours-or has it been days seemed so blurry, and lastly why are you asking such useless questions?! Dave was just behind you you could feel it, right on your heels, but you had to get there first. You pushed your flash step to the max and managed to get there first by quite a bit of time.

Okay, you need to run this all over in your head again, because your session didn’t go like this, that you can remember from your other self. You had a successful session; your brother is on his way to a null session, he’s the Knight of Time meaning he has control over time, he can actually time travel, and he and his friends need to defeat this guy, Jack Noir, in order to come close to winning. 

You were gonna do your damndess to a thorn in this guy’s side and give your bro and his friends plenty of time to get their shit together. You knew you were about die and you were prepared for Hell. 

Drawing your sword you readied your stance, Cal clinging to your shoulders, you filled your lungs with your what you knew would be one of your last breaths and fuck it was bad. The air was stale and at the same time lively with scent. Sweat, a certain faint sweetness, the gut grinding kind of sour, and your own soon death.

You let out a chuckle, you couldn’t help it, this was insane. You were insane and you realized that everything you did in life was the worst possible choices. You had always been preparing Dave for this moment and you only now realize that you couldn’t have been more stupid. He hates you now and you knew it, so this was the least you could do, die in his place.

The beast of a Boss Monster turned to you and let out a vicious roar, clinging spit flew away from his mouth. Felt green skin with pool ball eyes that flash in colour matching in time with his scarf, gold fang protruded from his lower jaw off to the left, under a matching green jacket and pants, he was literally ten times your size. 

“Ha, you think you have a snowball’s chance in hell to beat me?” he asked with amusement making his whole demeanor.

You didn’t answer, you didn’t need to. You raised your sword higher and tightened your grip on the handle.

“Too good to talk to your reaper, that’s okay, I’m sure it’s just nerves,” his voice sounded like the deep grinding of metal on metal. He took a step to the left starting to circle around you and that’s where you took your opportunity. Launching yourself forward at speeds only another Strider could track, you were able to get the lead in this battle.

Lancing his arm is all you did, but it was enough to show you meant business, you landed behind the humanoid turning on him, not letting your back be to him for longer than necessary. You launched again trying to lash out as much damage as you could before he got his hit back. 

You caught the back of his calf with the tip of your sword when he reached down and grabbed you around the chest like it was nothing your cap fell from your head and shades from your orange eyes. Everything rushed by and the next thing you knew you were on the ground with your own sword embedded into your chest.

Coughing you tasted rusted copper and salt, and man the kid couldn’t have better timing, Dave ran in just then. Heh, it’s funny, he’s gonna go off and create a new timeline and make a new universe and you’re gonna die in a dimension you only vaguely remember from memories that only half yours.

Dave rushed up to your side, you only got two hit on the beast that was laughing in a way that sounded like distorted static as he left the area.

“Bor?!” he yelled fruitlessly you could barely breath, you’d be good if you could get a single word out. His whole spirit was being ripped from his as he looked over you, they guy was 13 you couldn’t expect much from him, he collapsed next to you, his own shades being knocked from his face and glassy red eyes met dying amber.

“Dave, I’m sorry.”

That was the last of it the torch was passed and Dave was the sole holder. He made sure that his brother was avenged. Yea, he had been a horrible person, but he went out a hero trying to help the blonde and he’d sooner be killed himself then let his brother’s attempt be in vain. He even got to meet him again in a new place, under different circumstance and it couldn’t have been better. 

A new world, a new universe, a new galaxy, a new time, and they were the gods; the creators. It hurt, but it was for the greater good.


End file.
